Lo fuerte y lo suave
by KitsuneEri
Summary: Pequeñísima historia. Sendoh le pregunta a Rukawa qué aprendió en Estados Unidos durante el mes que estuvo fuera. "Conoció su cuerpo". SenRu


Título: Sobre lo fuerte y lo suave.

Advertencia: R. Contiene yaoi y menciones de sexo.

Género: Romance.

Resumen: Pequeñísima historia.

Sendoh le pregunta a Rukawa qué aprendió en Estados Unidos durante el mes que estuvo fuera.

"Conoció su cuerpo".

Aclaraciones: Slam Dunk y sus personajes le pertenecen al maestro Inoue Takehiko (suspiros) y al subconsciente colectivo, que hacemos uso de ellos.

Dedicado: a P-rhythm y su Deep Purple, que me hizo suspirar y desvelarme de ansiedad.

Notas del autor: Esto sólo es una pequeña historia para deshacerme de la espina que tengo clavada en el pecho. ¿Qué pasa con Sendoh? ¿Ese es el final de Deep Purple? ¡Diox!

Cuando Rukawa le había dicho que había mejorado su juego porque conocía su cuerpo, a Sendoh le pareció una revelación extraña y… obvia. Conocer cuánto se es posible saltar, cuánto podemos correr o cómo podemos driblar, es algo que todo jugador sabe. Debe saber. Es más que sólo obvio.

Llevar el cuerpo hasta el límite y saber donde está esa línea entre lo posible y lo imposible, también es algo que todo jugador debe poder discernir. Personas como el capitán Maki, Fujima, Akagi o ese compañero suyo, Mitsui, también lo saben.

Era como decir que había mejorado su juego sabiendo sobre técnicas o reglas de basquetbol.

No era algo que le dijera realmente cuál había sido el maravilloso método que lo había llevado a superar sus antiguas habilidades. Alguien en Estados Unidos debió entrenarlo de alguna forma especial, que iban más allá de sus antiguas habilidades de súper novato. Algo en su agilidad, en la amplitud de su visión periférica, en sus nuevos trucos, en su modo de "deslizarse" sobre la cancha… iba más allá de un simple, "conocer su cuerpo".

Porque conocer tu propio cuerpo, no es un entrenamiento… es una consciencia básica. El hecho de que Rukawa pudiese jugar y encestar esos tiros libres con los ojos cerrados durante el campeonato nacional, sólo se lo confirmaban. Ese chico conoce su cuerpo.

"Sigo sin entenderlo".

Cuando jugaron la siguiente vez, Sendoh intentó volver a sacar el tema. Reiterar la obviedad y su evidente equivocación. Quería que Rukawa se diera cuenta de su falta de explicación y de precisión. Era demasiado misterioso y críptico a veces.

Pero cuando volvió a preguntarle sobre cómo había mejorado tanto, por estar tan sólo un mes en Estados Unidos, le respondió lo mismo.

-Ahora conozco mi cuerpo…-

-Todos conocemos nuestros propios cuerpos.- dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora. Como si le hablara a un niño pequeño. –No creo que ese sea un entrenamiento.-

Entonces lo vio mirar al océano junto a la cancha. Meditabundo y diáfano. Como si todo en ese muchacho estuviera a años luz del resto de los mortales. ¿Sería que realmente no conocía su propio cuerpo?

¿Había sido una persona inconsciente de sus capacidades hasta ahora?

El sol era una extensa mancha anaranjada, a un par de dedos sobre el horizonte.

-Habían necesidades que no conocía.-

-¿Qué tipo de necesidades?- ¿estábamos hablando de lo mismo?, se preguntó el capitán de Ryonan. -¿Para jugar?-

-Conocimiento de vida. Descifrar los sentimientos y las sensaciones humanas.-

-¿Te inscribiste en algún culto occidental?- y esos ojos extrañamente azules, le perforaron la cabeza. Que rudo. -Bueno, supongo que está bien.-

-Es sobre lo fuerte y lo suave…-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Me dijiste que en un one-on-one podría defenderme bien…- recordaba esa conversación, fue en esa misma cancha, antes del torneo nacional. Desde esa vez habían comenzado a jugar juntos. –No es del todo verdad y soy… egoísta.- Sendoh alzó las cejas. No era una confesión que él mismo relacionara con el número 11 de Shohoku. –Me dijeron que era egoísta.-

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-

-Eiji-san…- lo escuchó suspirar.

-¿Quién es Eiji-san?- ¿sería del All Japan? Pero en ese caso no le diría por su nombre de pila. ¿Entonces sería un familiar?

-Necesitaba conocerme. Reconocer a un compañero. Sobre lo fuerte y lo suave, sus movimientos y su tacto.-

Sendoh no quiso atragantarse con su propia saliva. Eso sonaba completamente distinto a lo que –se suponía- estaban hablando…

Sendoh intentó seguir ahondado en "ese tema" las próximas veces, pero después de esa tarde, Rukawa parecía decidido a no decir nada más. ¿Quién carajos era ese Eiji-san? ¿Qué mierda le habían enseñado en Estados Unidos? ¿Qué mierda quería decir "lo fuerte y lo suave"?

Una de las siguientes veces que se encontraron para jugar, Sendoh se sintió extrañamente nervioso. Como si algo temblara en su interior y se proyectara en sus manos sudadas y en una temblorosa ansiedad. Sentía que algo iba a suceder, sin remedio, sin poderlo evitar, como la premonición de un desastre, de un cambio que lo golpearía fuerte…

Que el cuervo que se instalaba en la farola cerca de su casa, por primera vez en todos esos años, le picoteara el pelo… no era una buena señal. No lo era. Pero procuró mantener la sonrisa intacta.

Y así, como cada vez que se encontraba con Rukawa, jugó al cien por ciento de sus capacidades. Siempre debía dar todo de sí con él. Como si no hubiera un mañana, como si ese fuera el último juego para él. Como si perder contra su contrincante significara el inminente olvido y el chico no volviera a mirarlo nunca más. Como si todo valor se hubiese perdido.

Toda esa situación era tan estimulante, como fascinante e inquietante. Ese chico siempre le había provocado cosas extrañas…

Ya iba ganando 7-6, en un encuentro largo y ajustado, cuando alguien se había asomado a la puerta de la cancha. Ambos se detuvieron como atraídos por una presencia absorbente y difícil de ignorar. Era un chico de gorra, sudadera y jeans azul.

-¡Yo!- alzó la mano en un gesto rápido y alegre. A Sendoh le parecía conocido de algo.

-Hola.-

-Tú prima me dijo que estabas aquí.- ¿Prima? Entonces los negros ojos del recién llegado se enfocaron en Sendoh. -Hola.-

-Hola…-

-Él es Sendoh, del Ryonan.- intervino Rukawa.

-¡Ah!, sí… Sendoh, el de la revista.- Seguro era el reportaje de la hermana de Hikoichi.

-Él es Kitasawa.- ¿Kitasawa? ¿El del Sannoh? El capitán del Ryonan abrió los ojos ampliamente.

-Tsk… hieres mi orgullo.- el chico pareció fruncir los labios y Sendoh no entendió a qué se referían.

-Su nombre es Sawakita, no Kitasawa…-

-Oh…-

-Al menos no es Nagarekawa.- sonrió con sus ojos brillantes y vivos. Pasándole el brazo por los hombros a Rukawa, en un gesto evidentemente cercano y habitual. Sendoh estaba perdido de nuevo. ¿Quién era Nagarekawa?

-Minami del Toyotama, confundió mi nombre.-

-Ah.- Era extraño sentirse excluido de esa forma. Usualmente no le importaría, porque reconocía que era bastante despistado, pero esta vez… se sentía diferente. Rukawa no era una persona de muchas palabras, pero había alguien que parecía saber bastante de él. Alguien que parecía bastante cercano.

-Oh… mi viejo te manda saludos.- el chico volvió a sonreír brillantemente. Sendoh se preguntó por qué no le importaba abrazar a una persona cubierta de sudor.

-¿Cómo está Eiji-san?-

-¡Extrañándote!- hizo gestos de dramatismo. -Te tiene la camiseta de Pippen, para la próxima vez que vayas a casa. Incluso dijo que te haría un aro para ti solito, si te ibas con nosotros la próxima vez.- ¿Irse? ¿Hablaban de Estados Unidos?

-¿A Estados Unidos?- apenas su mente lo pensó, su boca ya lo estaba soltando.

-Si.- dijo Rukawa. –Podrían darme una beca deportiva.-

-Desde el Lower Merion(*) hasta la Universidad de Chicago. Seremos los próximos japoneses jugando en la NBA.-

-Ah…- Eso parecía de verdad. Real. Rukawa se iba, no por uno o dos meses, sino por algo más indefinido. No pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.

-Entonces, ¿cómo va el marcador?-

-7 a 6…- Rukawa lo miró y Sendoh sintió como se le secaba la boca.

Entonces Kitasawa extendió el brazo y su mano tomó el cuello del moreno, deslizando sus dedos sobre la piel húmeda de su garganta… como si no fuera la primera vez que hacía eso. Era un gesto demasiado familiar y personal, para alguien a quien –se suponía- conocía hace tan poco tiempo. Sobre todo siendo Rukawa quien recibía el contacto, normalmente tan hosco y huraño. Allí había algo demasiado palpable e íntimo.

Definitivamente algo hizo click en la mente de Sendoh.

-¿Qué pasa con esa voluntad?- le susurró el chico de la gorra, muy cerca de su oído.

-Do'aho.- respondió quien había sido el súper rookie.

Rukawa decía que ahora conocía su cuerpo, lo que necesitaba, los sentimientos y las sensaciones. Sobre lo suave y lo fuerte. Que había reconocido un compañero, con sus movimientos y su tacto. Eso lo había ayudado a ser consciente de su cuerpo y a jugar en equipo… a dejar de ser egoísta. Ese había sido su entrenamiento en Estados Unidos, con Kitasawa y Eiji-san.

¿Realmente?

El capitán de Ryonan estaba terriblemente celoso y asquerosamente envidioso.

Sendoh se enteró a través de Hikoichi, que le había chismoseado Sakuragi, que Rukawa se iba a Estados Unidos para el próximo receso de Navidad. Apenas estaría para el Torneo de invierno y la oportunidad de seguir jugando con el escurridizo chico, se le escapaba lentamente. ¿Tendría que decirle adiós a los domingos de encuentros en la cancha? ¿A los one-on-one? ¿A esas pequeñas conversaciones, que se construían lentamente, entre tiras y aflojas? ¿A la competitividad? ¿A la posibilidad de jugar con un adversario de verdad? Eso lo hacía sentir inexplicablemente derrotado, como si hubiese perdido el partido más importante de la final… y entonces, simplemente, sería desechado.

Él no era un hombre de malas palabras… pero… ¡Joder!

Saber que el All Japan lo llamaría para el próximo semestre, lo había alentado un poco. Los grandes del año pasado estaban allí. Rukawa estaba allí… aunque Kitasawa también estaría en el equipo.

Ese domingo Rukawa estaba dándole una zurra. Ya iban 8 a 5 y estaba lejos de ser uno de sus mejores one-on-one.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-

-Nada…- jadeó como un novato fuera de forma, pero se esforzó por sonreír normalmente.

-Do'aho.- bufó el chico. No entusiasmaba nada que lo llamara igual que a Sakuragi, sabiendo la desidia que se tenían ambos.

-Es que de verdad has mejorado mucho…-

Y no podía dejar de preguntarse cuánto de esa agilidad, de esos movimientos de gato, de esa mirada profunda, eran resultado de esas prácticas más íntimas y secretas. A él lo comparaba con alguien a quien detestaba, pero a Kitasawa le permitía atrapar su garganta. Como un domador que reduce a una bestia salvaje tocando sus puntos de presión. No podía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza.

-No es eso.- lo recriminó. -Estas jugando mal.-

-No es cierto…- tragó duro, su mente se había desligado de todo pensamiento racional. Porque Sendoh conocía su rostro de esfuerzo y determinación, pero cómo sería su gesto de placer y entrega. Le erizaba el cuerpo, pensar e imaginarlo de esa forma.

-Si lo es.- le provocaba más calor del que ya sentía.

-No…- sonrió, intentando ocultar unos sentimientos muy confusos y vergonzosos.

-Me voy.- se dio vuelta y marchó hasta su bicicleta.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué era justo revelarle, que no fuera una vergonzosa verdad? ¿Un ridículo intento de excusa, para ocultar su descarado anhelo? ¿Y todos esos pensamientos que lo hacen sentir que ya no es él mismo? Era como si algo horrendo que se estaba formando dentro suyo.

¿Qué podía decirle?

¿Quédate conmigo y dame lo que necesito para calmarme?

-Oye, Rukawa.- el moreno se detuvo y se volteó a mirarlo. –El All Japan me va a convocar para el próximo semestre.- sintió cómo algo se estremecía dentro suyo.

-¿Eso te tiene nervioso?-

-No.- esbozó una sonrisa, pero la mitad de ella era simple nerviosismo.

-¿Entonces?-

-Hay cosas de mí que no conozco…- comenzó y realmente no sabía de donde había salido eso. Pero no podía echarse atrás. Simplemente no podía dejarlo así. No estaba preparado para las consecuencias, pero no podía permitir que el chico se escurriera de sus manos. –Necesito que alguien me las muestre…- tragó duro. –Reconocer un compañero.- Aceptaría cualquier cosa que Rukawa quisiera darle para calmar el brío que destemplaba su alma.

El chico inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules, determinados y sin asomo de duda. Rukawa nunca había mostrado duda o vacilación por nada. Ni dentro, ni fuera de la cancha. Siempre se había enfrentado a las dificultades con todas sus habilidades, con toda su capacidad, con toda su fuerza de voluntad. El capitán del Ryonan nunca había conocido una seguridad semejante. Lo que parecía un chico de sólo 16, lucía como un hombre que ya ha trazado las líneas de su vida. Era estremecedor.

Sendoh intentó tragarse su propio nerviosismo. Lo único que podía hacer era abrir y cerrar las manos y mover los dedos. Rukawa no hacía más que mirarlo atentamente.

-¿Seremos compañeros en el All-Japan?-

-Si.- Rukawa asintió y avanzó un par de pasos. Sendoh sintió cómo, otra vez, se le secaba la boca.

-Nos veremos seguido.-

-Así parece…- ahora sentía que el corazón le latía fuerte.

-Habrán adversarios en común.- y eso parecía una promesa.

-Los habrán.- Rukawa se acercó dos pasos más y Sendoh no pudo terminar de cerrar el espacio entre ambos, sus piernas sencillamente no respondían. Se miraron largamente.

-Esto es más complejo que sólo palabras.-

-Lo sé. Comprendo las… implicancias.-

Kaede asintió una última vez antes de alargar su mano derecha y enredar sus dedos entre los de Sendoh. El pulgar del menor, acarició apenas el índice del capitán de Ryonan. Si ese inocente contacto lo había hecho temblar de pies a cabeza, no quería pensar en cómo sería después… cuando pasaran a lo fuerte y lo suave, a los movimientos y el tacto.

-Rukawa…- su voz sonó tontamente ahogada. ¡Él era el mayor! No debería sentirse con tan poco poder y voluntad frente a un estudiante menor. Por el gesto impávido y sereno de jugador de Shohoku, supuso que no se había dado cuenta de su desliz.

-¿Mnh?-

-Quiero que seas sólo mí compañero…- suspiró. –sólo conmigo… con nadie más…- Rukawa seguía mirándolo a los ojos, pero esta vez algo brilló en su mirada, aclarando el azul de sus iris. Una luminiscencia viva, consciente, emocionada y encantadora.

-No me dejaré vencer…- Sendoh frunció el ceño, sin comprender. –Dentro o fuera de la cancha, no me dejaré vencer.-

-Yo…- apretó ligeramente los labios. En sus palabras estaban escritos sus sentimientos, –yo no hablo sólo de basquetbol…- Rukawa inclinó la cabeza, hacia un lado.

-Yo tampoco.- sintió la presión sobre sus dedos.

Cuando Rukawa le dijo que no se dejaría derrotar como su compañero, Sendoh no lo entendió completamente. Él estaba hablando de esas extrañas sensaciones que se asemejaban mucho a sentimientos de afecto, a la necesidad, a la alegría y la diversión que el chico podía inspirar en él. En cambio Rukawa parecía hablar sólo de básquet.

O quizás como todo en él, esta implícito en sus palabras.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Sendoh se diera cuenta que lo que se fraguaba allí, era más que una simple declaración. Era como un regalo… Un regalo envuelto en muchas capas de papel y cada una de ellas de apariencia más fascinante que la anterior.

Durante esos primeros días, Rukawa le habló de lo fuerte. Tocaron sus manos, acariciaron sus rostros, se miraron de frente sin camiseta y observaron los rasgos que los hacían ser ellos. Los rastros de la infancia y la incipiente madurez de ser hombres. Se admiraron de cerca y apreciaron los detalles del primer acercamiento. Fue fuerte e intenso. Era la primera vez que el capitán del Ryonan tocaba a un chico, que hacía algo tan íntimo con un chico. Lo fuerte era el golpe de "darse cuenta".

Pero cuando pasó ese fuego ansioso que quemaba en su interior, cuando todo se transformó en una deliciosa calidez que calentaba satisfactoriamente su pecho, cada vez que lo miraba, que lo tocaba, que pensaba en él, que lo extrañaba… cuando supo que sus propios sentimientos se habían asentado adecuadamente, entonces pasaron a lo suave.

Y lo suave era paradójico y ambivalente.

Lo suave fue la lenta caricia del primer beso. A Sendoh se le había agitado el corazón y se había estremecido como una hoja al viento, en éxtasis, pero después de la explosión de adrenalina, una calma aletargante lo había dejado desmadejado. La primera vez que se masturbaron, también fue así de demoledora y absorbente de energía. Primero fuego haciendo estragos, luego una calma llenadora y placentera. Como si de pronto, todo estuviera correctamente bien.

Incluso el cielo mostraba nuevos colores y el mundo se mostraba matizado de vigor.

Luego pasaron a conocer sobre los movimientos y el tacto. Y Sendoh se hizo experto en saber cómo se movía Rukawa, cómo se arqueaba, cómo lucían y se sentían sus músculos bajo sus manos cuando Kaede se tensaba. Sabía miles de cosas sobre su modo sensual y gatuno de deslizarse sobre su cama, cómo sus pálidas manos de hombre podían llegar a ser tan ligeras y suaves al tocar, cómo levantaba la barbilla y extendía su cuello bajo la poderosa excitación, cómo ronroneaba antes de caer dormido… y aunque inicialmente dudaba que "ese tipo" de movimientos le ayudaran en un partido de basquetbol, en el siguiente amistoso contra Shohoku, se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado.

El secreto de esa visión y el conocimiento de sus instintos, lo habían hecho inconscientemente sabio sobre Kaede.

Sabía cuándo pensaba pasar o tirar, con sólo mirar sus ojos y discernir la posición de sus manos. Para el número 11 de Shohoku no fue distinto. Lo que antes había sido un enfrentamiento reñido entre ambos, ahora era una lucha de voluntades, de saber cómo utilizar ese íntimo conocimiento, de crear el mejor amago y de sacar las mejores cartas bajo la manga. En ese caso, habían sido sus compañeros de equipo quienes habían decidido el término del partido. O sea, los alley-up de Sendoh a Fukuda o los "accidentes" de Rukawa a Sakuragi.

La primera vez que les tocó jugar juntos en el All-Japan, Sendoh realmente se dio cuenta del grado de compenetración entre ambos. Juntos eran la mejor dupla. Juntos eran imparables. Juntos, no había poder que los detuviera.

Sendoh no se sentía derrotado, ni olvidado, aunque Kaede se fuera a Estados Unidos por todo un mes. No se sentía dejado atrás, ni desechado. Eran "compañeros"… eran más que compañeros, aunque aún se sentía un poco vergonzoso decirlo con palabras. No se llamaban amantes, ni pareja, ni novios o algo similar, porque no era necesario. Eran una analogía, más profunda e impenetrable, eran un continuum sin fin de necesaria complementariedad, de construcción lenta y firme establecimiento y permanencia. Las dos únicas partes de un todo. Inmutable. Perteneciente. Era definitivamente perfecto.

Tan perfecto como estar dentro de él, besándolo, gimiendo contra su boca, hundiéndose y meciéndose dentro de su cuerpo, mientras Kaede le pide que se vaya con él… a Estados Unidos… la próxima vez.

Claro que sí.

-¿Tienes tiempo libre el próximo domingo?- frotó su nariz contra el hombro de Kaede.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?- lo escuchó suspirar. Amodorrado. Post-coito. A un paso de caer dormido.

-Vamos a ver el mar.- besó la piel pálida y deslizó su brazo por debajo de las sábanas, acercando su cuerpo tibio y aún desnudo contra él suyo.

-Lo vemos todos los días…- bostezó. –vivimos junto al mar…-

-Lo sé, pero vayamos a ver un mar desconocido, donde podamos extender nuestros brazos y piernas, sin preocupaciones.-

-Bien…-

-¿En serio?- levantó la cabeza y miró los ojos cerrados de su zorro. –Kaede, no te duermas…-

-Ajá…-

-Vamos a la playa…-

-Si…- casi podía ver las zetas, salir de sus labios. -…playa…-

Esto era definitivamente genial.

*Fin.*

Antes que nada, ¡gracias por leer!

Siempre he querido hacer un fic largo de Slam Dunk, Senru de preferencia, pero nunca he podido. ¿Me merezco un comentario? =D

Aclaraciones:

(*) Lower Merion es un Instituto situado en Filadelfia, en donde estudio Kobe Bryant desde el 1991. Siendo el máximo anotador de su Instituto y por su reconocida carrera deportiva, después del Draft de 1996, Bryant pasó al All-American Team.

(*) Del manga: Ya saben, Sawakita es el alero del Sannoh, el equipo numero uno de Japón. Es AAA y derrotó a un Dream Team Universitario, así de perfecto son (suspiros). Shohoku les gana en el Torneo Nacional, antes de ser derrotados por el Aiwa. En ese p*to partido Rukawa le sonríe a Sawakita de pura satisfacción… casi me hice ahí mismo.

(*) Del manga: Nagarekawa es cómo Minami lee los kanjis de Rukawa… compréndanlo proviene de un Instituto Municipal (¡Sin malas intenciones, yo también salí de un Municipal!), pero se nota la diferencia etaria con Institutos como Kainan y Shoyo, que son más High. Bueno, la cosa es que Minami "El asesino de estrellas" se lanza a las malas con Rukawa y le deja un ojo como papa en pleno partido, después le pide disculpas y todo.

(*) De Ficción: La mención de la playa es una escena que aparece en el Doujinshi Deep Purple, de la maestra P-rythm (suspiros). Sendoh invita a Rukawa a ver el mar, pero nunca llegan a ir porque Minami –y amigos- secuestra al zorro y lo dejan bueno para nada… (más suspiros). Ese Doujinshi es la cosa más perfecta que he visto/leído.


End file.
